epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Prime
|birth= 53 BBY |death= |hidep= |species= Human |gender= Male |height= 1.85 meters |hair= Ginger |eyes= Blue |skin= Fair |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation= *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |masters= Anon Sel-Kerris |apprentices=}} Alec Prime, born in 53 BBY on , was a contemporary Jedi Knight to Scott Borek, prophesied Chosen One. He served with him after Shyla Spearrunner left the Jedi Order, up through most of the Great Galactic War. He was a confidant and friend of the Chosen One. He was often the target of concern among the leaders of the Jedi Order because of his dark undercurrent and his training under a Jedi Master known for his bigotry and pride, Anon Sel-Kerris. Many fellow Jedi and historians, later on, felt that the pairing of Prime and the Jedi chosen to , the elimination of the dark side, was dangerous and an unnecessary risk. Nevertheless, he was paired with Borek, after Spearrunner left, during the Disappearance and most of the Great Galactic War. Biography Early years Alec Prime was born prematurely on because of an emergency operation. Alec's mother went into labor during a business trip from to then on to . The medical instruments of the medical facility were considered substandard compared to the equipment commonly used closer to the . This was attributed to the relatively remote location, distance from the Core and the fact that it was thought to be a part of . His mother died after giving birth to Alec because of complications from the surgeries and labor. Alec was officially born in , Kessel in 53 BBY. Shortly thereafter, the emotional and mental toll of his wife's death made Prime's father unfit to care for his child and was admitted to a psychiatric facility in the city, but only after giving Alec to Kessel as a ward of the state. Kessel contacted the Jedi Order, standard procedure for all child wards of the planet, to test his . A Jedi tested his blood and deemed him a viable Jedi candidate. The Jedi took him back to to be taken care of as an infant until he joined Yoder Gree's Katarn youngling class. He trained under the tutelage of Gree, via the youngling class, until he was eligible for individual training. Apprenticeship Alec was selected for training by Jedi Master Anon Sel-Kerris. The brooding and, often times, belligerent personality of Anon was thoroughly subdued in front of the Jedi Order, but this would quickly rub off on Alec. Because Alec was less adept at hiding it, the Council grew concerned over his sudden change in behavior and attitude. Sel-Kerris had instilled xenophobic and arrogant traits in the young Jedi, as well as some other troubling tendencies. This had slowed Prime's progression, growth and rise within the Order. The Council had determined that the boy was not ready for the rigors and responsibility required to be a Jedi Knight and, thus, rejected his initial attempt to become a Knight in 30 BBY at the, relatively young, age of twenty-three. The average age of a Jedi Trials participant was twenty-five. The Council determined that Prime would not become a true Jedi until he toned down or eliminated his perceived air of superiority and arrogance over "lower lifeforms" and amended his generally "snobbish" attitude toward his fellow Jedi. Knighthood After being stuck in promotion limbo for a standard year, he was granted the rank of Jedi Knight after the Council agreed that his personality had improved enough to warrant Knighthood. Despite this agreement, many were still reluctant and had reservations about promoting him because he passed the minimum requirements. Even further, a few Council members felt this was a cop out to get this situation resolved and off their collective minds. Early career , before the Great Galactic War.]] The Jedi Council did not trust nor place much faith in Alec's teaching methods and abilities. They also felt he would do a poor job in teaching the Padawan in the proper way, Jedi Code and conduct, equality, etc. The Council then agreed to not grant Prime a Padawan had he ever asked for one. Fortunately for the Council, Alec had no interest in teaching an apprentice, preferring to strike out on his own and complete missions solo, without the supervision of another or the restraint caused by an apprentice. During the first five years of his independent career, he saw very little action in the way of missions. Instead, he was relegated to regulating and participating in dueling tournaments in the Jedi Temple. He even oversaw a competition that his future partner won. Although rumors persisted, he did not bet on the outcomes of duels nor did he manipulate his own duels unfairly. He preferred the distraction and freedom the duels brought him and did not want to risk it on petty sideline activities. He also served as a mechanic for the freshly-minted Republic Defense Space Force in spite of his reservations for starfighters and flying. Disappearance Very little information regarding his activities and whereabouts was known during his two years on assignment with Scott Borek in the Unknown Regions. His approximate location, the western Unknown Regions, and period of absence was the only info given to historians. Return and service Following his two year absence from 23–21 BBY, he returned to the known galaxy. Upon returning to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant he was given the assignment to defend Corellia from invasion by the Barbarian forces. The barbarians were an enemy force of the Republic that strove to take control of the galaxy and promote humanity as the elite species. He had many adventures while partnered with Scott Borek during the war. Legacy Alec was known as a troubled, yet gifted, Jedi. His closest allies and friends thought of him as caring, but flawed individual that did the right thing even if it were for the wrong purposes. Members of society outside of the Order, but familiar with his situation and history felt the biggest failure of the Order was giving him to Sel-Kerris to train. They reasoned that he would have developed a bit more normally and his inner-darkness a bit more subdued if he was trained under a less controversial and imperfect being. Alec was best remembered as the sidekick of the acclaimed and famed Jedi team that included Scott Borek. They rose to fame due to their prowess in combat, their ability to overcome long odds and for their frequency of assignment throughout the war. He and Scott were considered the workhorses and poster-boys of the Republic effort. Having traveled to the far-reaches of space, they met and impacted a large number of beings that improved their fame, visibility and popularity. Often being the most sought-after Jedi team in the Republic. Personality and traits Often thought of as a bitter and arrogant fellow, he did very little to quell those opinions. These traits were further inflamed whenever he had to travel somewhere via space transit. He felt that flying was tedious and boring, unless it involved dogfighting or some sort of excitement. His latent arrogance surfaced through his close and long training with his master Anon Sel-Kerris, whom fostered his darker and less Jedi-like behaviors and ideals. The Council and, by and large, the Jedi Order saw him as an incredibly bright, albeit, troubled individual who needed guidance and repetition to mend his problems and eventually place him on the right track. Even though he was overconfident and prideful, he held affection for those he worked with closely, particularly Anon Sel-Kerris and Scott Borek. He would develop respect for those two and would often look to those two for guidance, often with conflicting advice. He was reserved and introverted when in the presence of others which further exacerbated his reputation and would lead to a build up of emotions and a resulting outburst. Despite not openly looking to others for advice, he was susceptible to incorporating ideals he liked into his outlook which, at times, gave him an extremely cynical, bigoted and pessimistic outlook on the galaxy. He, also, seemed to be psychologically affected by the death of his mother. Feeling inadequate and unworthy of life, he became depressed and isolated easily. The Council had him on psychological watch for much of his adolescence, until they deemed him able to handle the news of his family without harming himself or others. He often blamed himself for his father's instability and the problems of the Jedi Council, particularly his problems with them. He confessed this to his master, who responded by telling him of the Council's corruption and insecurity which led to their undeserved role as the Republic's caretakers and janitors. He soon started to develop the opinion that the Order should be the Masters of the galaxy, not its doormat. Powers and abilities As a result of years of work, Alec Prime had become an excellent mechanic. His abilities were honed during his years of service as a Republic Defense Space Force mechanic. Although he specialized in starfighter repair and diagnostics he had rudimentary knowledge and ability when it came to repairing batteries, hyperdrives and engine room computer regulators on warships. He also could perform routine tune ups and repairs on astromech units. Another ability he garnered during his years of service for the Jedi Temple, concurrent with his service in the RDSF, was his prowess with the blade. A practitioner of , he became an exceptional duelist. His ability was noted during his partnership with Scott Borek when the traveled the . He also had entry knowledge of . He was known for his mastery of the and other mind altering abilities. Behind the scenes According to I'm the Chosen One's real-world timeline, which is outside of the Star Wars universe, Alec Prime was one of the charter characters created during the birth of the Epic of the Star Wars saga. He was one of the original handful of characters that survived the various permutations of the saga to today's state. Alec Prime was originally scripted to be the offspring of a prominent couple involved in the Great Galactic War, but that was changed so that he would be Scott Borek's Jedi companion before and during most of the war instead of Kinaya Madrid. He also was slated to be portrayed by an actor not previously affiliated with , but that, again, was changed to allow for picture use of Alec and Scott together and for a major duel involving the two. The character of Alec Prime is portrayed by Star Wars actor , who played in the . When Alec reluctantly becomes a Sith, he dons the mask that wore, this mask had a voice distorter to hide his voice to others. His first name is an homage to the original actor who played Obi-Wan Kenobi, , Kenobi is the visual representation of Alec Prime as well. Alec Prime became the 100th Good Article on ''Star Wars'' Fanon on , . Prime, Alec Prime, Alec Prime, Alec Prime, Alec